


Moments

by tothineownelfbetrue



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, This is kinda a place to just post art/ficlet combos, Unplanned Pregnancy, Various short snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/pseuds/tothineownelfbetrue
Summary: Assorted short ficlets and unattached snippets with illustrations.





	1. Hurt (Implied Elfo/Luci)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really a place where I can post request fills and short snippet ideas, mostly from my tumblr. Feel free to leave fic suggestions or prompts, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to fill them.

“H-hang in there, Luci.” Elfo could barely recognize his own voice past the stutter in it.  Panic was trying to assert itself and it was all he could do to keep his steps going roughly forward, especially with the demon’s lax weight pulling him off balance.

Funny, he’d never thought of Luci as heavy.  It seemed like he was so agile all the time, not clumsy in the way that Elfo usually was.  He got up on hard to reach areas like it was some kind of demon magic.  Now, though, he was as solid and heavy as a bag of potatoes.  Maybe he was heavy from all the evil in him?  He was small but he was so thoroughly evil… that had to be it…  
  
Elfo’s green fingers dug into the short inky fur as he stumbled, breath hitching in his throat as he went down to one knee for a second.  This would have been the time to give up. His legs were too short, the castle was too far.

And who knew what could fix an injured demon?  He hadn’t even realized demons could get hurt in the first place, other than by throwing them into a volcano or something drastic.

He should have given up, but somehow he just couldn’t.  “We’re almost there…” he murmured, as much to himself as to the unconscious form in his arms.  Somehow he found his feet again. 

He kept going.  What else could he do?


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfo is cold. Luci tries to help, in his way.

The elf is shivering and Luci doesn’t really understand. He doesn’t know cold, not in the way that mortals did. Demons are infernal and thus radiate their own heat continuously. He’s seen mortals be cold, but it’s not an experience he’s ever had for himself.

If Bean was here, she would know what to do. She’s a weak mortal too. She’s used to this kind of thing. But she’s not here. Unless they can track down her murderous bitch of a mother and save her, she’ll never be here with them. And that means Luci has to at least try and do something Right Now.

He eases closer to the sleeping elf. He’s not sure, but he thinks Elfo’s temperature is actually cooler than it used to be, back before he’d died. His bare arm feels chilly under the pads of Luci’s fingers. The touch makes Elfo stir slightly, wriggling toward the warmth as Luci moves his hand away. It gives him an idea.

Luci’s just glad Elfo is asleep for this, as he eases in closer, curling his small body across Elfo’s back and side, draping himself across the shivering green form as much as he can. He can feel the coolness of Elfo beneath him and his ears go back. It’s not a comfortable position and he doesn’t like the chill. It would be so easy to just leave and curl up on his own where he can keep himself warm.

Instead he rests his chin against Elfo’s rib cage, cheek brushing the elf’s chest. His ear flicks as he hears the sluggish thump of Elfo’s heartbeat and feels a weird heavy sensation in his own body. He just lays there for a moment, silent, not even sure what the hell he’s doing, much less if he’s doing it right.

Then Elfo shifts, turning slightly. A small green hand reaches out and curls around his upper body, not quite a hug or a grab. He’s not even awake, as far as Luci can tell. Despite himself, Luci finds the gesture comforting somehow. He might be imagining it, but he thinks Elfo feels warmer.

“Hang in there, buddy.” He mumbles, patting his hand against Elfo’s side awkwardly. “We’ll get through this.”

 


	3. Baby Mine - Luci/Elfo (mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci's going to be a father! ...wait... what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a request on tumblr: “ Pregnant elfo with luci’s baby or he other way around Or a fanchild for the two “
> 
> Have any requests? Be sure to leave them in the comments!

-

  
"Wait a damn minute." Luci still couldn't process what he was hearing. It didn't make any goddamn sense, not even to him. And he was a demon. "You can't be pregnant! We only banged like one time!" And even that time had been kind of an accident... at least as far as Luci had been concerned. Too much booze made the memory hazy, just faint impressions of Elfo giggling and leaning against him and then some rather impressive making out skills for a supposedly innocent and unworldly elf.

He couldn't even remember if anything had happened after that. He hadn't thought so, but it was kind of hard to refute the evidence. And the evidence was both damning and bizarre.

Luci glared at Elfo's belly. Somehow he hadn't noticed the elf getting fatter up until Elfo had pointed it out to him just now. Maybe it was because the elf had always had a bit of a belly... and they did drink a lot. That made people fatter, right? But this pudge was distinctly different than beer belly pudge...

Shit... did this mean Elfo had been drinking for the past however-long-an-elf-pregnancy-lasted-amount-of-time? That did bad things to babies, right? Were his kids going to come out all weird? Like weirder than the already strange possibilities inherent in a demon and elf hybrid?

And wait... why was he even thinking about this? It was impossible! There wasn't going to be some weird little green demon-ling running around. It had to be something else. Maybe the result of some weird experiment that Sorcerio had done...

"Are you sure?" His hackles were raised, the desperation in him making his voice come out rough and shaky. He wasn't going to be a dad. Fuck that. He wasn't even remotely ready to entertain the thought of fatherhood. Stupid Elfo. "It's probably not even mine."

He could hope, anyway. Unfortunately Elfo didn't seem like the sort of person to go around banging every available member of the castle staff, something that had been the cause for much glee on Luci's part since Elfo was so bad at talking to anyone about romantic stuff, much less sex. Other than their drunken make out session - and... seeming hookup afterward - it was unlikely that anyone else had gone anywhere near the elf in that manner.

Then Elfo said something that had the weirdest effect on him.

"Well... maybe it's not..."

For just a moment - a strange, completely alien moment - Luci felt a wash of something like rage. For a blinding second, he saw red. His claws dug into the palms of his hands as he tried to regain some semblance of calm. The intensity of his own reaction had him shaking inside.

_How dare someone-_

Not that Elfo was his. Or that he even cared. That was a ridiculous notion.

But still... how dare they?!

"Whose would it be then?" He said, his voice coming out as more of a growl than he intended. Not that he was planning some possibly messy revenge against this unnamed person who had fucked Elfo. But he was totally going to do something to them.

"Well..." Elfo's hesitation made him all the more wary. The elf seemed to be at a bit of a loss for words, maybe even embarrassed. Luci gave him a steady stare and he finally coughed up the confession. "It might be Bean's."

Luci froze. If the first reveal of the pregnancy had almost broken his brain... well, this came even closer. That made even less sense.

"Bullshit!" he coughed out, suddenly angry at everything, but especially at Elfo. So it was all some kind of jackass trick on him, then? "It can't be Bean's! The two of you have never had sex! Bean doesn't even have a-"

Elfo's expression manages to stop him dead in the middle of his rant. The elf is staring at him and he looks like he's just been kicked. Normally Luci would have enjoyed seeing Elfo's lip quiver like that. Now it just feels awkward and wrong.

He grits his teeth. "How could it be Bean's brat then?"

The hurt expression clears almost immediately and Luci recognizes that 'teacher' look as Elfo straightens up, one hand resting on his round belly as he launches into what is bound to be a tedious explanation. "Well Luci, you see when two elves really love each other..."

Luci interrupts, peevish. "You don't need to explain how sex works. I'm a demon! I know way more about sex than most of you mortals!"

This time it's Elfo's turn to stare, uncomprehending. "Sex?" He said at last, voice small and lost. "What does that have to do with it?"

The demon's nose wrinkles and he puts his ears back, letting his breath out in a frustrated huff of warm air and smoke. "Fine. When two elves really love each other, what do they do?" He was rolling his eyes already at the uselessness of playing along.

"Oh!" Elfo chirped, reassured. "Then they kiss and then one of them gets to have a baby!"

The silence that follows this new information is palpable. It stretches out for over a minute with Luci staring at the elf in raw disbelief. It can't be... how stupid is that? And yet... damn it, it makes sense with the rest of the weirdness of these idiotic little elves.

And they **_had_** kissed. More than once. Definitely more times than Elfo's single drugged up kiss with Bean.

He was going to be a dad. To some weird, fucked up little mutant hybrid of a thing.

Fuck.

Yet, despite himself, he did feel a moment of satisfaction too. At least he wouldn't have to murder someone for touching his elf.

Now he could just do it for fun, instead.

 

-


	4. Baby Mine - Redux (Luci, pregnancy/mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try that from the top... the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requests: "If you're still taking requests, how about the opposite of the one you just posted; Pregnant Luci!"
> 
> I've got some entirely different ficlets coming up soon! Stay tuned! And if you have a request, be sure to leave a comment!

-

"S'up losers." Luci padded into the room, ignoring the surprise on his companion's faces as he drew near. He hopped up onto the bed far more easily than it seemed like he might have been able to, considering his current... encumberment. Once he was sitting on the bed, he dangled his legs off and pulls out a pipe, packing it with weed. He lit it with the tip of his tail and took a puff. "What boring shit is up with you two while I've been gone? No wait. I don't care."

The princess and elf looked at each other, both with similar expressions of confusion and slight worry. Elfo finally ventured a soft, "Luci... um... are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The demon said, giving his tail a casual flick.

"Well... um... because you..." Elfo struggled to find some words to describe the oddness in front of him. "Your tummy..."

"You're fat, Luci." Bean stepped in to the rescue. "You weren't fat earlier, man. What happened to you?"

"Hm?" The demon took another puff on his pipe. "Oh yeah. I'm pregnant."

"What?!" The two mortals somehow managed to yelp out their surprise in complete synchronization. They then immediately choked out a bunch more questions that were incomprehensible while they were talking over each other.

"Yeah, you dumbasses are gonna have to slow down if you want me to answer. Not that I'm guaranteeing answers." They looked at each other, both seemingly appalled, then Bean cleared her throat and Elfo let her go first.

"How are you even pregnant? Aren't you a guy?"

Luci looked at her sidelong, his tail giving an amused little twitch behind him. "Gonna remind you, I'm totally naked right now. Do you see a wiener, Bean?"

"So you're a girl?!" Her statement was interrupted as Luci jumped up onto her shoulder, much heavier than usual. His tail bapped her on the head.

"You mortals and your limited gender options." Luci puffed smoke. "No. I'm not a girl. I'm a demon, Bean. Stop shoving me in your stupid binary gender roles."

Elfo waved a hand in the air, like a student impatient to get a chance to talk in class. Luci gestured to him and he blurted out, "But who... who's that dad?"

"I am." Luci said, like Elfo was some kind of moron.

The elf blinked, looking a bit lost. "So who's the mom...?

Luci just stared at him. Then he let out a soft bark of laughter and hopped down to the bed again. "Okay. I'm gonna tell you this once, so you stop asking me dumbass questions. Got it?" They both nodded and Luci continued. "So demons who come up to the mortal realm are supposed to have more demons so we can screw with humans and shit like that."

The two mortals stared, still uncomprehending, as he continued.

"Normally you're supposed to put them in hosts and it's some possession thing where the demonspawn grows in them and all that good shit." The look on their faces was starting to shift to something like horror. "And then eventually the demonspawn gets big and bursts right out of them, yadda yadda. Well, we were super busy and I forgot to do that, so now I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit!" Bean blurted out, reaching up a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "Wait, you put those things IN people? Oh my god, you were in my mouth..."

"I didn't put a demonspawn in your mouth Bean." Luci paused. "Man, now that you mention it though, that was a missed opportunity."

He had a thoughtful expression on his face, looking back and forth between the two of them with an assessing stare. There was something almost predatory about that look and the two of them shuffled closer together until Elfo bumped against Bean's leg.

"Anyway..." Luci gave a wave of his hand. "This won't last long. Maybe another day or two, tops. Then these things will come out and go terrorize mortals and eat small animals alive and grow into full sized demons like me." He let out another smoky breath. "Too bad I couldn't get them into hosts though. It's kinda annoying to have to smoke this much weed and drink so much booze so they develop a taste for it." He padded toward the door. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get wasted."

He paused in the doorway, looking back at the two of them, who still hadn't moved. "What, are you mortal nerds tired or something? Well, I'm gonna get wasted by myself then. The two of you should get to sleep though." His voice dropped into a cajoling tone. "You're gonna need your rest, right?" He slowly eased out the door before popping his head back in long enough to smile wickedly at the two mortals. "Sweet dreams, nutbags."

The two of them waited until Luci was gone, then Bean rushed to the door and slammed it shut while Elfo yanked pillows off of the bed to jam them into the open crack underneath the door. Neither of them said a word.

Then they climbed back onto Bean's bed and drew their feet away from the floor and clung to each other for a while.

-


End file.
